


Vulcan in love

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Vulcan Emotions [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Jim, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock is in love with Jim and is pining after him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Vulcan Emotions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Vulcan in love

**Author's Note:**

> This work follows after Vulcan tears

😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒

Jim opened his eyes and slowly looked around. He felt disoriented and his vision unfocused. Then his eyes fell on Leonard.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead. It was the transfusion that took its toll. You were out cold two weeks" Leonard says.

Jim felt confused. Why wasn't he dead, he thought. "Transfusion?"Jim asks with an rised eyebrow.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice." Leonard explains.

Then Jim remembered that they were fighting khan. "Khan?" Jim asks.

"Once we caught him, I synthesised a serum from his super blood. Tell me are you feeling Homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?" Leonard asks

"No more then usual" Jim says with a smile "How's you catch him?"

"I didn't" Leonard says.

Spock enters The hospital room and Jim turn to look at him. "You saved my life" Jim says

"Uhura and I helped too, you know?" Leonard says. Jim turned to look at him and flash him a smile and then he turned back to face spock again.

"You saved my life,Captain,and the lives of-----" Spock began,but his is interrupted "Spock,just. Thank you" Jim interrupts.

"You are welcome, Jim" Spock replies

The entire Enterprise crew was very happy to have their happy Captain back.

It was now their second week in Space and Spock was having dinner with Nyota. 

Spock and Nyota had broken off their relationship, because Spock had beginning to develop feelings for his Captain, but also becuase they realised they were beter friends.

Spock was very quiet. Nyota had noticed and looked up and frowned "Spock,you okay?" she asks. "I am adequate" Spock replies.

"Uh-uh and I'm pregnant " Uhura says with a roll of her eyes. This caught Spock's attention "Pardon?" He asks with a rised eyebrow.

"I'm not pregnant. Just a figure of speech" She quickly says "Come on, Spock,I know you're in love with Jim. When are you going to tell Him?" Uhura asks 

"I do not know, what you are speaking of" Spock says and turns his attention back to his dinner

"Just tell him" Uhura says.

Spock doesn't reply.

Oh boy. Spock's such a Moron,Uhura thought to herself.

😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒

...😇The story is going to continue😇...

**Author's Note:**

> This work has more then one chapter


End file.
